Swapped
by Excite22
Summary: What would happen if a sane Master and an insane Master swapped places?


Ritsuka Fujimaru yawned as she immediately sat up straight from her bed. The Master of Chaldea's eyes were blurry until she rubbed them to clear her vision. Ritsuka saw the usual sight of her room, nothing out of the ordinary. Her eyes widened when she saw the time on the clock, it was almost time for breakfast! Ritsuka promised the child Servants that she would cook them pancakes yesterday, and now she was going to be late doing that.

Ritsuka hastily took her shower while brushing her teeth before running in the halls of Chaldea. The Master of Chaldea ran towards her destination of Chaldea's kitchen area of the cafeteria. While saying good morning to her Servants along the way, if Ritsuka wasn't in such a rush. She would have noticed that her Servants looked completely weirded out by the fact that she was giving them a formal greeting to begin with.

Finally making her destination to cafeteria, Ritsuka immediately entered the kitchen with Emiya already in the process of cooking breakfast for everyone in Chaldea. Ritsuka grabbed an apron while her hands to begin cooking.

"Sorry, I'm late Emiya. I must have forgot to put the timer on my clock. Anyway, let's start cooking those pancakes. We don't want to disappoint everyone. Especially Abby, she really loves her pancakes." Ritsuka said to the Counter Guardian as she began pulling out the ingredients for pancakes out of the cupboards.

"..." Emiya stood frozen watching Ritsuka actually cooking in the kitchen. His brain was still struggling the scene in front of him. Ritsuka looked actually focused and serious on her cooking.

"Hello!? Is something the matter?" Ritsuka asked the Archer Servant who seemed to be in a daze for some reason.

"No! Nothing's wrong at all! It's nothing!" Emiya answered quickly before resuming his cooking duties. The Counter Guardian gave out a glance towards Ritsuka's pancakes making sure that she didn't anything nefarious in the food.

Soon the various Servants began entering the cafeteria, all frozen in place seeing their Master in the kitchen actually cooking. Ritsuka didn't seem to notice until she saw Abigail and the Daycare Trio in the cafeteria.

"Ah. Abby, Jack, Nursery, and Lily. You're just in time. I just finished cooking your morning meals. Help yourselves, there's enough for all of you." Ritsuka said smiling as she placed the pancakes on one of the tables.

"..." All of the Servants said nothing, just staring at Ritsuka.

"Is something wrong? Why do all of you look weirded out?"

"..."

"I know my cooking isn't on Emiya's level, but at least I tried!"

"..."

"Will say something already?! What is with the silent treatment?!"

"Senpai...are you alright?" Mashu spoke up as she walked towards Ritsuka cautiously.

"Yes, why shouldn't I be?" Ritsuka said confused.

(**Line Break)**

While Ritsuka was busy cooking in a completely different Chaldea. In a alternate universe, the alternate version Ritsuka known as Gudako was currently wreaking havoc all of Chaldea that was completely different from her's.

"Gacha! Gacha! Gacha! I love Gacha!" Gudako cheered hysterically with the eyes of insane lunatic in the Summoning Room.

"What is wrong with Ritsuka?!" Da Vinci whispered harshly towards Roman and Mashu.

"How should I know?! I just said we were summoning a new Servant, and she just snapped!" Roman responded back, just as creeped out by Gudako's behavior.

"I don't think this is...wait where is she?!" Mashu said shocked as Gudako completely disappeared from the Summoning Room.

"Oh no…" Da Vinci paled seeing the unstable Gudako was gone.

**BOOM!**

"**MERLIN! GIVE ME, SAINTS QUARTZ!"**

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Was going on?!" Mashu cried out as she saw a lot of Servants running for their lives.

"It's Master! She just beat up Medusa, and is riding on Bellerophon to chase after Merlin! Master is crashing and running over everything!" Atalanta answered hysterically while trying to survive the madness that was Gudako.

"Look out!" Atalanta shrieked seeing Gudako riding the Pegasus that was coming right towards them in hypersonic speeds.

Atalanta immediately jumped of the way, but Mashu wasn't so lucky.

**BOOM!**

It took the Servants hours to properly restrain Gudako, and put out the fire that the insane Master caused.


End file.
